Eugen Weisse's computer
The computer belonging to Professor Eugen Weisse of the Prague State University can be found in his second-floor apartment opposite the LIMB clinic in Northern Prague. The computer is unlocked. __FORCETOC__ E-mails URGENT PLEASE READ! From: KleinA@tmail.mail To: Eugen.Weisse@genmail.mail Eugen, STOP YOUR WORK. I can only hope this catches you in time. I tried calling you but you're not answering and the person I spoke to at the university said you are not at the university for the foreseeable future. THE SAMPLE I SENT YOU IS LIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE USED. DO NOT EXPOSE YOURSELF TO IT. The risk of mortality through respiratory failure within 36 hours is extremely high. I can only say how sorry I am and hope that you're checking your emails. I can't believe this has happened but after I sent you something you could use for your cross tests as we discussed, I took a closer look at the overshipment paperwork and realized it wasn't what I thought it was. That is to say, the batch I borrowed from was supposed to be inert but, for some reason, it as a live strain. The problem was (and I don't know why we're even handling this) the material appears to be part of an order we're handling for our parent labs in Hong Kong. I'm just shocked that something like that is quietly sat in short-term storage. is supposed to be used for part-synthetic bio-materials used in emulation tests. If I'd have known I would have, I don't know but this is awful. Please get back to me as soon as you read this and put my mind at rest. Thank god it's just a micro-sample at least. You should be able to dispose of it fairly easily if you have protection. Arnold Klein Research Technician BiGellen Laboratories, Incorporated. Termination Notice From: kurka.a@UNIPS.prg.mail To: Eugen.Weisse@genmail.mail; weisse.e@UNIPS.prg.mail Case Subject: Final decision RE: J. Chvatal & G. Apel Prof. Weisse, I reviewed the cases of your two students, Jessika Chvatal and Gustav Apel, very carefully when first suspended, and I have been no less diligent during this follow-up in trying to determine their future here at the University. We are not a court of law, where specific transgressions receive specific punishments, our situation is much more nuanced. This is a place of study and learning, and we have a duty to ensure that the majority of students have every opportunity to apply themselves. Of more concern, the presence on campus of augmented students researching nanoviruses, a chilling weapon in the potential future arsenal of terrorism, can create anxiety on campus and within the public perception surrounding our establishment, regardless the intentions of the students. The Board of Directors have left me little choice in applying the strict stance we have in supporting the authorities regards terrorism. So it is with regret that I inform you that the relationship between our University and these two students is to be upheld. As I said, this was not my decision alone and we have the interests of various parties to consider, but I do stand fully behind it. I continue to understand your concern in this matter but implore you to to allow the process to play out as it should. As mentioned earlier, we hav arranged for you to take some involuntary leave to gather yourself and return refreshed and focussed before the next semester. Dr. Alan Kurka Dean, Prague State University (Medical College) Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers